Last Call
by Jenny151618
Summary: AU! Human names! Roderick is tired of being Vash's last call.
1. Part One

Roderick was rudely awakened by the ringing of his cell phone. He groaned, sat up, turned his bedside lamp on, and grabbed his phone. When he noticed that the number belonged to Vash, his heart sped up and his eyes stung. With each ring his heart ached and he couldn't bring himself to answer the phone. He knew what the other was going to say and wasn't surprised when the voice mail icon popped up. Although he knew what the massage would say, he couldn't help himself and dialed his voice mail. The message was almost the exact same as the ones before it.

"H-hey Rod-hic-Roderick, baby. I st-hic-still love you. I'm sorry ba-hic-baby…." The rest of the message was just bunch of drunken rambling.

Roderick snapped his phone closed and closed his eyes. He could feel the tears about to fall and gripped the phone tight. His mind, against his will, drifted back in time.

The two of them had gotten together over coffee and a chat. It was the beginning of a good relationship but there lately the blond had been coming home later and later. At first, Roderick believed the working excuse but the more it happened the less he believed. One night he called the work place and they told him, the blond had left on time. When said blond returned home, the brunette confronted him. Finally the truth came out, Vash had been cheating on him with Lilly, a girl form his workplace. After that Roderick left, it was Vash's house after all, and often Vash would call, drunk, and beg for Roderick back.

The brunette sighed and wished the other would tell him this when he wasn't drunk. Roderick would seriously think about taking the other back if he would get an '_I love you_' that didn't have the smell of alcohol attached to it. Sadly, as the tears finally, Roderick knew the truth, a drunken I love you was all he was getting.

He didn't understand. Why had the other cheated on? Was he ashamed to be with a male? Did he not find the other attractive? Roderick didn't think those were the case; Vash had always introduced him as 'boyfriend' and their intimate activities had always been great. So why?

The brunette curled up back on his bed and pushed those thoughts away. It was no use trying to find the reason. The only thing it accomplished was making Roderick depressed. He closed his eyes tight when his cell phone started to sing it's ringtone. His heart broke, more then it already was, at the thought of his ex-lover.

Vash was most likely at a bar, listening to a sad cheating song. He was mostly like drunk and the bar was closing down, calling their last calls. The blond would have no one to take him home and Roderick would be his last call.

The Austrian cried into his pillow and knew what he had to do. If he was ever going to pick up the pieces and move on, he would have to stop the other from calling. He would have to tell the other that he was not going to pick him up; he was not going to be the Swiss's last call anymore. He would have to do this to heal his broken heart. Although he believed that his heart would never truly heal completely.

With those thoughts in mind and tear streaks drying on his face, the brunette fell into fitful sleep only to be rudely awakened -_again_- hours loudly by a pounding on his door. Roderick grumbled and tried to ignore it but the one behind the door really want him apparently. The Austrian sighed, ignored his bed appearance, and went to tell the one at his bed to leave him alone. However when Roderick opened the door he breath left his lungs and he forgot how to breath.

There, at his door, stood Vash, sober -with a hangover most likely- but there nonetheless. Before the Austrian could even open his mouth and tell the other off, his breath was taken again,

"Roderick, I do still love you. I was stupid to cheat on you and I know that now. I want us to try again."

Once again the brunette's breath was taken, but this time by a kiss the Swiss gave him. It was a sweet kiss, one filled with longing and want. It scared Roderick and he pushed the other away. "What are you doing?"

* * *

_Last Call_ by Lee Ann Womack. I had no intention of copyrighting. I do not, or have every, owned Hetalia and_ Last Call_.

**What do you think of the story? Should I continue? **


	2. Part Two

**Chapter Two**

_Once again the brunette's breath was taken, but this time by a kiss the Swiss gave him. It was a sweet kiss, one filled with longing and want. It scared Roderick and he pushed the other away. "What are you doing?"_

Vash blinked and looked at his ex-lover. He inwardly smiled at the Austrian and thought about all that lead him here.

He and the brunette had gotten together after Vash finally got up the nerve to ask the other out to coffee. They had a good relationship until the blond decided Lilly would make a good relationship as well. He didn't know what possessed him to cheat on Roderick; although, Lilly was a beautiful girl. Maybe he couldn't handle the fact he was with another male. He didn't know.

Anyway, he kept his relationship with both partners and eventually told Roderick when the other male confronted him. The Austrian left his house and Vash continued his relationship with Lilly. At first, he thought he could be happier with a woman, but without the other male Vash was just miserable.

The blond had started drinking soon after that and when he was drinking he couldn't control his loneliness anymore and would call Roderick. He almost never remembered what he said but he knew it started, and most likely ended, with '_I love you_.' or something similar.

Now, here he was, standing in front of his ex-lover at a lost for words. He had already told the other why he was here.

"Well?" Roderick tried again and crossed his arms. He heard the other had said but he wanted him to say it again, just so Roderick knew he meant it. His face was stern but on the inside his heart was beating out of his chest.

"I love you Roderick," Vash tried again, "I want us to be together again." He stepped closer to the other. He hoped the Austrian would take him back but he understood if he was turned away.

Roderick frowned at the other-Vash felt his heart sink-but then the brunette moved to the side, the universal sign of '_come in_', and Vash's heart resurfaced. The blond walked past the other and took a seat on his couch; the brunette following soon after.

"Have you been drinking Vash?" Roderick asked as calm as he could. He hoped the other hadn't been; if he wasn't then maybe the Austrian would believe. He looked into the blond's eyes and waited for an answer.

"No Roderick. I really love you." Vash began but never got to finish. Roderick had heard what he wanted to hear and pulled the Swiss male into a kiss. If the other was telling the truth then he wouldn't taste alcohol. The brunette tasted nothing but the blond.

Vash froze for a moment but then kissed back. He took this as a good sign that the other was on the way to forgive him. He really missed the other's lips, and he poured his love into this kiss. He took this as a good sigh but that didn't mean it was. It could just be Roderick's goodbye kiss. '_Fuck, I hope not._' Vash thought as he changed the kiss to a deep loving one. He was going to make this kiss worth it, just in case it was their last kiss.

Roderick moaned softly at the change and easily accepted it. He missed the other just as much as he missed him. He hoped that they could patch things up. Yeah, he knew Vash cheated on him but he would never find anyone else he loved as much as the Swiss. Plus, everyone deserved a second chance.

Vash broke the kiss not long after deepening it because he didn't want to push the other male into anything more and he knew he couldn't keep his hands to himself if Roderick kept making sounds and the blond knew he would make more.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Vash asked softly and stole another small peck. Roderick bit his lip and nodded before kissing the other.

"Yes, but if you cheat on me again we're over forever." The Austrian said after he pulled back from the kiss. Vash grinned and cupped Roderick's cheek as he leaned in and pecked Roderick's lips.

"I won't ever cheat on you again." The blond said and rubbed the other's cheek. Roderick smiled and kissed him once again. Vash pulled back before it could get to far but Roderick pouted and tried to pull him back in. The Swiss shook his head and Roderick pouted more. "If you kiss me like that, I won't be able to control myself."

"Who said I wanted you to control yourself?" The Austrian asked and pulled the surprised male into a kiss. Roderick had wanted this since the blond left him. The brunette tangled his hands into the other's hair and straddled him.

Vash was surprised when the other kissed him, but he kissed back passionately as he planted his hands on the other's hips. He stood up and Roderick wrapped his legs around his waist. The blond carried him to the bedroom and laid him down. He broke the kiss and panted down at him.

Roderick grinned up at him and pulled him down to snuggle. He sighed happily as the other snuggled back.

They spent the night spooning and woke up to a sunny day. They took that as a good sign that they would last and went about their day, smiling.

The end... I hope you liked... Sorry for the wait...  
I know it ended bad but it was all I could think of.  
Anyway, please read and tell me what you think.


End file.
